Oh, you've got to be kidding me!
by namedluce
Summary: Caroline Forbes is a strong and confident woman, who is not afraid to show what she desired. But that night, what she desired was to get laid. So she did. She chose a stranger, who turns out to be her new boss.


**Hello! I am back with a new story, really classic plot, but it will be entirely smut,**** to train myself! ****(and Caroline may appear OOC like a lot)**** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I won't have the job, I know it!"<p>

"Come on Caroline, you were the first to say that when people think I can't, I show how wrong they are, or something like that"

Caroline looked at her dark-skinned friend lifting a perfect eyebrow, her eyes screaming, 'seriously?', she huffed, trying to focus on all the papers scattered on her bed, papers of what she will say tomorrow, in front of the big bad wolf, the owner of a famous new magazine, a serious one not like the tabloids where she used to work, and apparently 'The Original' was looking for fresh journalists. And Caroline is one, a really talented one. She tried to imprint this in her head, but she was losing confidence, since the owner was known for being a real bulldog, or an asshole, if you needed it to be precise.

"Yeah I know, but this job is the best, I don't know if I am good enough, or, like creative enough? Meh I don't fucking know Bonnie!" She screamed, pushing aside all the papers.

"You know what you need girl?" Bonnie said, with a mischievous grin and eyes full of light.

"No I won't get drunk the day before the most important interview of my life, Bonnie Bennett, it is not reasonable."

"Come on, you are like the first to go for a party! I assure you it will be fuuuun! I know this bar where the barmaid is hella cute!" Her friend pouted, "Please?"

_Ok, who could resist those puppy eyes? _"Damn you woman, I hate you Bonnie Bennett!"

"And I love you too Miss No Funky Grumpy!" Bonnie left the bed where she was seated next to her dear friend, "I am going to dress, I want to look hot, and I'll call Elena ok?"

"Yeah, yeah", the fair haired girl said, not really listening, still checking on her notes to remember all she had to say.

Bonnie took her hand and yanked her off the bed "And you have to look hot too, like sexiness overload, or else I'll cut you." She said, trying to be as serious as she could be right now.

"Fine!"

Bonnie left the room with a smile, a giggle and a victorious shout, reaching her own room in the small flat they both shared, with another girl who smoked 24/7 pot and didn't leave her bedroom, but she paid, so they didn't complain.

Caroline looked herself in the mirror, thinking about her interview. Anxious. But she was going to kill it, she was after all Caroline Forbes, former cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls and now a talented journalist. Yes, she was going to impress everyone with her skills, passion, and punctuality. _I better write that on a note, this is good._

She left her reflection with a smile, reaching for her closet and looking for the shortest dress she owned. When she found the black dress that hugged her curve perfectly and showed more skin than appropriate, she searched for her high heels, the one with 'hooker' written on it. She was confident, sexy and ready to have a great party with her friends to relax for tomorrow. She smelled her breath, putting her hand in front of her mouth and puffed. She cleaned her teeth, not convinced by her bad breath, and maybe because the cheese she ate was not the kind of smell that attracted men. She put on mascara, red lipstick and shook her head to have the perfect 'I Got out of bed' hair, which was hella sexy. She took her clutch, putting in it her phone, her pepper spray (yeah you never know, it is not because she is dressed like that, that it means 'yes', but sometimes they don't understand so she burns their eyes), and a condom (because you always have to go out with protection, understand?). Her reflection was hot, the long sleeved dress showed perfectly her curve and long legs, because of its shortness, and the low cut in the back was sexy enough for Beyoncé. Her silver high heels made her legs even longer, her make up finished the look, her smoky eyes and red lips contrasting with her porcelain skin. Yes, she was ready.

She got out to find Bonnie and Elena waiting for her. But someone was with them, a guy she tried to forget, or at least making him eat his own fingers with wasabi sauce in her dreams: Damon Salvatore.

"Damon." Caroline said as the coldest hello you ever heard.

"Blondie." He responded with a smirk.

_Fuck his smirk. _Caroline rolled her eyes and looked at her two friends with a small smile, "Shall we, ladies?"

* * *

><p>This was the worst party ever. The bar was fine, the music was good, the alcohol was here, but her friends were not. Elena was with her stupid boyfriend, Damon, licking each other faces, and Bonnie flirted with the bartender, leaving here alone, on a bar stool, with a mojito in her hands and guys who floated around her, trying to flirt with the lamest pickup lines she ever heard.<p>

_Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven? Because you are a real angel. _

_Your father was a terrorist right? Because he created a bomb. _

Yeah. That was her night. She was alone, pushing away all the guys who dare to approach her, looking sexy as hell but with a face from underground. She was using her straw to sip her mojito, trying not to look too desperate with a 'hit on me' written on her forehead.

"Bad night sweetheart?"

Ok, that was one of the sexiest accent she heard, even Hugh Grant couldn't beat that, and she was a fan of Love Actually. Caroline turned on her stool to face the stranger. And like she thought, the face matched the erogenous voice. There he was, a dirty blond man, with a stubble that screamed 'caress me', wearing a grey suit fitting his body perfectly. The blonde woman scoffed, her throat suddenly dry, she put her mojito down, fronting the stranger "No, just bored".

The man raised an eyebrow and smirked, _those dimples are not real. _He raised two fingers and said "A scotch, dry, and for you?" Caroline watched him in surprise, he was straight forward, offering her a drink, not even bothering with the preliminary. She could make him leave, like the others, but he was the hottest guy who flirted with her, and yeah, fuck everything, she wanted to have fun tonight, and he was quite a catch. "Hum, the same".

"Amateur of strong liquor? Interesting." He said, chuckling lightly. Truth is, he didn't want to be here, but he promised his younger brother to go to his bar. And now he was here. And he saw her, the feisty little blonde, alone, and clearly looking for company, which he granted without any second thoughts.

"Well, I am an interesting woman"

Klaus smiled, surprised, indeed, she was quite the woman. "And can I have the interesting woman name?" he asked, taking his drink and sipping the burning alcohol.

Caroline actually thought about it, she wanted to be the one to flirt, she wanted to be a confident and sexy woman. And the alcohol was already knocking in her head, so she decided to go with it, _do whatever you want girl, you are a grown woman! _

She took a sip, coughed when the liquid hit her throat, burning her. She crossed her legs, trying to look sexy, and got closer to him, lust filling her blue eyes. "Let say I don't have a name tonight." She didn't want to complicate things, she wanted and needed something simple, so no familiarities. Tonight they were strangers.

Klaus looked at her in awe. She was the sexiest stranger he met. And believe him, he met a lot of women, strangers or not. "So we stay both strangers tonight?" He said, looking straight in her dark eyes. "I like it."

"Yes, just two strangers, seeking for each other company in this lonely bar." Klaus smiled when he saw her looking around with empty eyes to illustrate her words.

They both reached their drinks and took a sip, Caroline avoiding his sexy gaze.

Not a word were exchanged. They stayed like that, looking around them, it was actually hard for two strangers to actually learn about each other. That's when she saw all the people in this place, couples, doing archeological research in another person mouth that she felt that she craved to be touched. And his cologne didn't help her situation, since it screamed 'sex'. She put her drink down and smiled, illuminating her face. She wanted to have fun, and truth be told, she wanted to have sex, yes she has needs, and it has been a long time since she got laid, and toys are sometimes not enough. She needed warmth, comfort, and she needed to be fucked. Yes. He was hot, he was present, he didn't seem to be the kind of creepy guy who keep your panties, and he looked just fine for a one night stand.

"You know what? I think you want to have sex, right?"

Klaus looked at her like she just said the weirdest joke, she was unashamedly asking him if he wanted to have sex with her? Well, yes, he wanted it, he never thought he'd leave this bar alone, but at this moment, he thought his chance was lost.

Seeing he didn't respond, Caroline continued, not trying to stop her incredible audaciousness, a mix of alcohol, confidence, lust and anxiety, "because I want to have sex, so, what if we continue this silent discussion between two strangers at your place?"

If Klaus wasn't fully clothed, he would have thought he was living the most erotic dream he ever had. She was proposing him to have sex with her, quite directly, while her hand caressed his thigh. He could feel his pants shrink from her touch, his cock hardening.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was doing, she had some onetime things with guys, but she was never the one to ask for it. And here she was, telling a total stranger, a total _hot as hell _stranger that she wanted to go back to his place. And the truth was that she liked it. She liked to be this confident woman, not afraid of what people might think. If she wanted to fuck tonight, she will! She was in control.

His eyes darkened from lust. Without a word, he let on the bar a few bills, even if his brother owned this place, he didn't want the blond stranger to think he was selfish and stingy. He took her hand and ran outside, whistled for a cab, still holding her hand, afraid she might disappear, that she was just a mirage.

Caroline didn't even bother to say to her friends she was leaving, they were both occupied with somebody else, so she just left, with the stranger, and on her face a huge smile. When he took her hand and left the place, she laughed, just like she was the Hobbit going on an adventure. When she was just in reality about to get laid. And with the hottest man. She looked at him while they were waiting for a cab and smiled, he was quite a catch, he was handsome, funny, and even if she didn't know him, she was comfortable with him. She was happy she went out tonight, and that she met him. She knew tomorrow was going to be just fine when her body will relax from (she hoped) the pleasure.

A yellow cab stopped in front of them, Klaus opened the door for her and got inside, close to her, he said his address, Caroline didn't even try to understand it, she was too focused on her body reaction, she was hot, very hot, lust flowing all over her body, and she could feel him too, he wanted it as much as she did.

And that's why she took his face with her two small hands and kissed him. His lips were amazing against hers. Full. So erogenous it should be forbidden. At first he was taken aback, he only had the time to give his address before her lips were on his. And he was not going to complain. So he deepened the kiss, pushing his hot tongue into her mouth, battling with her own. She let soft moans come out of her mouth, and that the moment she chose to straddle him, her dress an inch shorter, relieving to him her underwear, where a wet mark begun to appear.

His cock stiffened. Getting really hard. _Damn woman, if you keep it like that I won't be able to ravish you properly_. He couldn't help himself and bucked his hips, meeting her already wet core with his firm length, while his arms circled her waist.

"Hey guys, not in my taxi! You have hotel room for that."

Klaus opened his eyes, not even realizing he closed them and ended the kiss, reluctantly. Caroline laughed, not realizing how confident she was right now, straddling a guy she met 20 minutes ago in a cab. She let her head fall on his shoulder, still laughing at herself. He laughed with her, still confused as how he forgot that he was in a taxi, and that the driver had a really good view on their business.

He didn't have time to actually think about it because he was already parked near his apartment. The gigantic metallic building in the wealthiest quarter of the city. Caroline got out as soon as the car stopped and her mouth dropped. _So he was hot, and he was rich?_

Klaus gave bills to the driver, "Thanks mate." The driver looked at the bills, and smirked, "Yeah, enjoy your night". "You bet I will", Klaus responded, closing the car door.

He approached her, took her by the waist, feeling her bare skin against his fingers, since her dress let her back naked. He led her inside, where Albert, the caretaker greeted them. He was used to see Klaus Mikaelson with women, he was, after all, a real womanizer, but it was the first time he saw him so eager to go to his apartment.

Caroline looked all around her, not used to such richness. But she couldn't really focus because his hand on her waist were burning her bare skin with desire. The stranger pushed the buttons for the elevator and looked at her, the beautiful woman transpiring lust, sex. How he wanted to feel her in his arms, skin to skin.

The door finally opened and they didn't wait a minute to come inside, already jumping on each other. Caroline pushed him against the wall of the elevator, and resumed her previous activities, kissing him harder if it was possible. Klaus didn't lost time as well and welcomed her mouth with great pleasure, nipping her lower lip. His hands slid downward, grabbing her full ass and making her gasp in shock. Wanting more, one of his hand, like moving on her own glided even more to the south and started caressing her thigh. Still wanting more, always wanting more, he started to approach his hand where he most wanted it to go, searching for her sex.

The doors dinged, but it was not his floor, instead, an old couple entered the elevator, cutting short their unreligious doings. They both left each other mouth and stood straight next to each other, Caroline tried to lower her dress a little bit, and couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation. Klaus didn't miss her light melodic laugh and did as well, putting his hands in front of the evident bump testifying his arousal trying to hide it.

The old couple looked at them and shook their head in disapproval.

The door opened, finally in his floor and they didn't waste a second to go out of the elevator, away from the judging couple.

Not capable to fight his urge, he pushed the bubbly blonde against a wall in the corridor, not bothering with prying eyes. He closed the distance and kissed her again, but this time, really quickly, as he started to kiss her soft neck. She responded with a soft moan and titled her head to allow him better access, his full lips on her burning skin. He tighten his hands around her waist, getting her body closer to his. Caroline put her hands on his neck getting his mouth closer, to feel his wet kisses on her warm skin, begging for more.

Suddenly, Klaus left her skin, something bothering him "You are sure you want to do this?" He was a womanizer, yes, but he never forced himself on a woman.

In response, Caroline smiled and pushed him against the opposite wall, attacking his lips once again. She has lost all her inhibitions tonight, she was not going to leave right now, not when she was all hot and _let's face it_, all wet for him. Her hands find his tie, detaching the knot to free his neck. Klaus took her thigh and put her legs around his waist, to carry her to his apartment, because taking her right here, right now was tempting, but he was not really into public sex. Pushing her against the door, with one of his hand, he searched in his suit pocket to find his keys, but the stranger in his arms kept kissing him, on his neck, shoulder, and biting his earlobe, sending shivers to his spine, and to a more uncomfortable place. He finally found his key, in order to open his door, he put the blonde down, already missing her touch. He watched her with a smile while opening his apartment door.

"Welcome, sweetheart."

Caroline chuckled, they never said a word since they left the bar. It was kind of weird to hear his accent once again. She took a step, entering the huge apartment, _if you could call that an apartment, I am sure his bathroom is the same size than my entire flat_. She looked around, impressed by the place, really steady, clean, and simple, with designer furniture, like Eames lounge chair, or a Corbusier armchair. The place smelled like a man. And it was when it occurred her, was he even single? Was she about to have sex with a married man? She turned around to look at him, trying to find a ring. Unfortunately, his hands were hidden on his pockets. Still looking at her, like waiting for something, a reaction from her, she thought he was even hotter than before, without his tie, Caroline could see some necklaces, hidden under his white shirt, and his hair were messier, and _god_ that smirk.

She put down her clutch on a little table, and took a step towards him. And with a smirk of her own, she put one hand in his left pocket, to take his left hand. _No ring, thank God. _She was flirty, but she was not a home wrecker.

Klaus lifted an eyebrow, surprised by her behavior that was different than her attacks earlier, currently caressing his hand with her thumb, looking at his fingers. Even that simple touch drove him mad. "Just checking for a ring, you know, the kind of thing you wear when you have a wife." She said with a smile, looking in his eyes.

"And are you spoken for?" Klaus questioned, even if he shouldn't care because she was a onetime thing and he never asked anything to the girls he brought in his bed for a night.

Caroline looked at him, a sad smile on her face. "Let's say I have a wild life, no time for strings." She responded, chuckling gloomily. Not really wanting to talk more, she put her lips where it belonged to, against his. She deepened the kiss almost immediately, not letting him breath, their tongues waltzing sensually. She put her hands around his neck, touching lightly the curls at the base of it. She moaned when he left her mouth and started kissing her neck, letting wet kisses on his way. His hands travelled up her perfect body before cupping her breasts covered by her dress. She instantly whimpered, feeling her nipple hardening with the simple, yet sexual, touch. She needed more too, so she left his neck and got rid of his jacket, taking advantage to touch his broad shoulders.

He started to put her dress up, while sucking at her pulse point, wanting to see and to feel more. But suddenly, she opened her eyes wide, remembering something. "Wai…Wait, do you have a bathroom?"

"Mmh?" Klaus answered, not wanting to lose the feeling of her skin against his mouth. "A…A bathroom". The stranger left her skin, unwillingly, but chuckled anyway. _She was really going to make him want it_. "Of course, you can use the one next to my bedroom". His last words made Caroline blushed, like his word made the all thing real, she was _really _going to have sex with a stranger. Klaus smiled, seeing her cheeks reddening, she was quite the woman, without inhibitions for a second, and after that, blushing from shyness.

He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. _If you could call that a bedroom!_ The room was huge, yet simple, almost empty, with a king sized bed in the middle, the furniture was hidden, incrusted in the walls and the windows giving the best view of the city. Klaus showed himself in front of her and pointed the door. Caroline smiled and nodded, as a 'thank you'. She went to the door while Klaus was shamelessly looking at her butt.

The blonde woman opened the door and closed it quickly. _Gosh, what are you doing girl?_ She looked at herself in the mirror and listed all the pro and cons of the situation. _You want to have sex. He is hot. _She could walk away, but she didn't actually want to. She looked at her face closely, fixing her makeup and smiled. _Yeah girl, you are going to get laid and you are going to enjoy it!_

Klaus sat on his bed, unbuttoning his cufflinks and rolling his sleeves. After that, he ran his hand through his hair. _You can't be anxious, you are Niklaus Mikaelson_. But he had to admit he never met a woman quite like her. She was hot, yet innocent, and confident, yet introvert. _Damn_. He really wanted to fuck her senseless. They where both consenting adults needing company tonight, they will use each other until sexual release and they will forget about each other, like with every other woman he took in his bed.

Truth is, Caroline didn't go to the bathroom to gain confidence. No. It is because she felt it. Like grains of sand. Little, but annoying. On her legs. She hoped he didn't feel it – or the lack of it: the beginning of hairs on her legs. She started to rummage around, looking for a razor and shaving cream.

Klaus heard some noise behind the door, like someone was searching for something. He smiled, laughing at her contradictory behavior, every second she seemed to be a different woman. He stood up, and went to his liquor cabinet, needing a drink –maybe because he didn't have time do enjoy one back in the bar. He served the amber liquid in his crystal glass and gulped it quickly, feeling the burning but enjoyable sensation the alcohol gave him. He checked his phone, not really knowing what to do while she was in the bathroom.

She had found it, and now she was shaving her legs, one foot on the counter, next to the sink, her whole leg covered with a white foam. She bit her tongue, really concentrated on making those _motherfucking_ hairs disappear. After her legs, she wanted to be sure she didn't have any unwanted hair on her body, so she shaved her armpits, and to be really secure, she put some shaving cream between her thighs, using the shape of her panties to shave her pussy (she was not really into complete shaving, but she loved when nothing came out of her underwear).

There, she was smooth. She looked at herself once more, took toilet paper to get rid of the surplus of foam on her body. She ran her hand through her hair, fixed her makeup once more, checked her teeth and she was ready to go to the lion's cage.

He was ready to knock at the door, to ask if everything was alright when she came out of the bathroom, her high heels in her hand. She threw them, not wanting to have her hands full. She approached the handsome stranger and pushed him, so that he fell on the bed, sitting. Taking advantage of her domination, she straddled him, meeting her wet panties with his inflating bump. Her finger started to caress his chest. Biting her lower lip, she took his manly hands and put them on her breasts, enjoying how he squeezed them almost right away. She started to kiss his neck, adoring the way his stubble tickled her cheek. She continued, lower, kissing his collarbone, when he left one of her breast to squeeze her ass, she popped a button of his shirt, relieving more of his muscular chest and his necklaces. She unbuttoned one more until she realized she didn't want him to be fully dressed anymore and she ripped his shirt and threw it away.

Klaus's hands left her body to get rid of his shirt. Caroline looked at him, his chest, muscular, but not too much, covered with some tattoos that she started to caress. He took advantage of the situation to lift her dress, Caroline reacted by raising her arms, allowing him to toss her clothing. Klaus groaned when he saw that underneath, she was not wearing any bra, and the view to her already hard nipples made his groin grow even more of impatience. He watched in her eyes, searching for the authorization to get closer, which she granted happily. Klaus kissed the valley between her breasts before reaching for a nipple. He started to lick, while his hand massaged the other one. Sucking, biting, he drove Caroline mad, who couldn't stop the sensual sounds from falling out of her mouth. He pulled the other nipple with his skilled fingers. And when he exchanged, wanting to please the other nipple, begging for his licks, Caroline felt like she needed more and started to unbutton his pants, unbuckling his belt. She put her hand in his boxer and fisted his full length, making him growl against her breast.

Caroline whimpered, aching to feel his cock inside of her instead of in her hand. She pumped up and down, masturbating him. Klaus finally left her nipple, looked at her hand in his pants before kissing her, enjoying the hand job, but if she continued that way, he was sure he will spill it out in his own pants, and the fun will be over. So he took her hand, and turned them around, so that she was lying on the bed on her back. He loved the view from here, and even more when he stood up and he took his pants down – leaving him in the same state as her, only in underwear which was way too much for both of them – and she bit her lip, blushing. The innocence in her look hidden behind the dark lust was driving him mad.

He lowered himself on her, finally able to feel her bare skin against his own. She almost immediately put her hands on his curls, while he kissed her neck, and her collarbone, and continuing lower, kissing her nipples, the right one and the left, and continuously tracing his path, he kissed her bellybutton. Klaus was worshipping every piece of her porcelain skin, kissing it, licking it. He went even lower, at her panties, simple black cotton panties. He smelt her arousal, enjoying the sent invading his nostril. He looked at her, seeing that she was still looking at him with pleasure, pure lust in her blue eyes. She didn't know if he was going to go down on her, she actually never enjoyed it, but she was willing to give him a chance. Her hands always in his curls, he pushed her underwear down smoothly, caressing her infinite and smooth leg. Caroline was totally naked in front of him, but she couldn't be prude right now, she was way too enjoying it to stop it.

He kissed his way up, and when he reached her burning core – her pussy lightly covered with blonde curls, which he quite enjoyed it – he licked once the bundle of nerve, throbbing, begging for more attention, but he still continued his way up, leaving wet kisses all the way. He was on top of her, his whole body crashing hers, he whispered in her ear "It will be for the next round love, right now I need to be inside of you".

Caroline moaned at the dirty words and bucked her hips, feeling his hard cock on her wet core, disappointed at the fact that he was still in underwear when she was not. She squeezed his erection through his boxer before he got rid of it quickly, not patient anymore. He took her by the waist and put her further in his bed so that her head was against the bedhead, he kissed her lips once and stretched his arm to reach his night stand, opening his drawer to find his worst nightmare at time like this.

The box of condom was empty.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Klaus screamed, _Kol I will fucking tear out your liver for this!_

"What's wrong?" Caroline said, suddenly worried he might want to stop, because she was not fine enough, or maybe, _maybe he smelt his shaving cream on your nana and he finds you disgusting! Or maybe he hates hairs? He prefers bare?_

"Nothing about you, sweetheart, in a matter of fact, you are perfect, but I don't have any condoms left and since I don't know you, I am not ready to play dangerously…" Klaus said, clear disappointment in his eyes.

Caroline laughed, suddenly all of her thoughts swept away. "I have one!" She said, not really controlling her words, she didn't want to appeared like an easy girl, but she was not ready to call it a night either, and _fuck it_, _you won't see him again and who cares about what people think? Fuck them too!_

Klaus smiled, truly happy about that. He felt a real deception when he thought he didn't have any condoms, that they wouldn't have sex. She was quite the savior, he really wanted her, and he wasn't ready to have blue balls tonight, forcing to endure a cold shower to calm his nerves.

She swiftly moved under him to free herself and left the room, looking for her clutch. She found it on the floor in his living room. The room was heavy from all the sexual tension they had to definitely break. She felt quite exposed in his huge apartment, fully naked, even if they were just the two of us.

When she came back in the room, her stranger was on the bed, his hands near of his bulging erection, and a smile covering his features. She reached him and climbed the bed to be on top of him, resting on her hands and knees. She kissed his lower abdomen and raised the condom, smiling at him. He responded with a brighter smirk and touched one of her blonde strand, resting it behind her ear.

He tried to take the condom but she avoided his catch "No, let me do it". Caroline said, her confidence slightly hidden behind a blush since she was impressed by her own boldness, even though she shrugged her thought away. Klaus's face was serious again, enjoying it way too much for his own good. Caroline noticed his change of behavior and smirked, happy that she made him feel that way. She rested on him, with a leg on each side of him, and opened the aluminum package. She took the condom and slowly unwounded it on his _impressive _cock. He was clearly appreciating how her delicate fingers brushed against his oversensitive skin, considering the way he closed his eyes in delight.

At the second she was done, he took her by the waist and turned them around, so that he was on top of her. He stood up and took her thighs to pull her on the edge of the bed, so that he was still standing and she was lying on the bed, where he could admire her in all her beauty.

He grabbed his stiffening cock, "You make me crazy, I am going to fuck you hard", he said, placing himself at her sickly entrance. "Mmh" was the only sound she could give, the desire cursing through her, head to toe. He moved his shaft between her folds, finding her entrance ready for him. He entered her, inch by glorious inch, the slower he could, to let her adapt to him and also really feel her delightful tightness.

Caroline moaned loudly, loving to feel finally filled by his sex. And Klaus was also enjoying how her warmth encircled his member. "Yes" Caroline whispered. He grabbed her thighs to steady him and Klaus started pounding, first slowly, and the need became more important, just as his moves. Klaus gripped her thighs tighter, as he continued to pound into her, filling her to the hilt before pulling out nearly to the tip only to slam back into her roughly, her hips rising to meet his. They repeated their motions over and over again as a slight sheen of sweat covered both their skins. He came in and out of her easily, harshly, hitting her G-spot as her arousal grew. He grabbed her waist to control his moves, seeing his cock disappear and reappear inside of her in an orgasmic way.

Instinctively, Caroline closed her eyes, letting the pleasure invading her. But Klaus stopped his movements to push her further on the bed, and hovering her. He replaced himself and entered hard. As he did, he whispered "I want you to look at me when you come". Caroline was at first surprised at his audacious words, and she thought she could come right now at his accented-voice, but she only responded by moaning. She opened her eyes, fixing his dark-lusted gaze. Her legs enclosed his waist, the new angle giving her shiver. She could feel more of his skin, and the way his chest brushed her hard nipples gave her goosebumps of pleasure, Caroline's nails leaving marks on his back just as the friction intensified and drove them higher.

She was going higher and higher, getting closer to the delicious edge – she craved it, her sighs shorter and coarser. He was rougher, fucking her senselessly, his cock creating sinful friction against her walls, groaning with each thrust, while her hips bucked to meet them, building a sensual rhythm. Still gazing at her, his hand went to her clit, stimulating it with his thumb. Caroline cried at the new wave of pleasure his hand created. And she started to feel it, from her deep core, the tingling and delightful sensation, driving her closer to the edge. Klaus thrust in and out of her roughly, feeling his own climax coming. Still watching her, he saw the way her cheeks reddened from her body heat and how her mouth formed a 'o' as she came hard. Heat, coming from her core, went through her body leaving goose bumps in its way. Threads of pleasure slid down her legs, to her toe, just as her upper body clenched because of the pleasure. The feeling controlled her own body, she couldn't stop the erotic sounds from falling out of her mouth. She was on fire and Klaus's continuous thrusts held her higher. Her eyes rolled, her back arched, and her muscles clenched his shaft. Her white orgasmic hot nectar flowed thick from her sex.

Caroline couldn't form any words, so she bit her lower lip, bruising the tender flesh, her fingers curled into the blanket and she felt like she was now just a wave hitting the sand after the storm. Her breathing held and her body stiffened. "Fuck".

Klaus swore he never saw something sexier than seeing this blonde having an orgasm, and that was enough for him to reach his own, bucking his hips twice before his flesh charged, tensed, pulled taut, his heartbeat pounding in Caroline's ears and the harsh rasp of his breathing. He came into her, stopping his moves. His body rigid, as he moaned loudly, letting his head rest on her shoulder. He emptied himself in her, enjoying the moment that seemed to last forever. His body finally relaxed after his climax and he rolled out of her, lying on his back.

* * *

><p>Caroline turned her head to look at her lover. It was a great night, after 3 other rounds, she was exhausted, but she knew she couldn't stay here, she couldn't stay and cuddle a total stranger. <em>It was a onetime thing, get over it girl<em>. She took advantage of his sleeping state to stand up and look for her clothes on the floor. She took her dress first, putting her on quickly, to search for her panties.

"Leaving already?" Klaus said, sitting up on his bed, while she was putting her underwear on. Caroline looked at him, she thought she could leave before he saw her, but she had no other choice than to confront him right now.

"Yeah, it was great, but I have to go" Caroline answered, not wanting to go into details, she just needed to leave now, because tomorrow, or in a few hours, was the most important time of her life, she needed to freshen up, and not doing the 'walk of shame'.

Klaus couldn't actually pinpoint what he felt at this moment, he was usually the one to leave after sex, he fucked and left, he actually never sleep with a woman in his bed, simply cuddling, but with her, he felt like he was losing something, but he didn't want to be that kind of men, he was not a sentimental guy. Yet, her departure made him feel disappointed.

"Alright, it was …nice … meeting you. Do we leave our number or stay total strangers?" Klaus asked. "Maybe we can meet some time?"

Caroline thought about it for a minute, enumerating the pros and cons. Finally decided, she took a paper and wrote her number, not leaving any name, just her number. She approached him to kiss him one last time, but thought against it, and simply leaving a peck on his cheek. Caroline smiled before leaving rapidly. She wasn't against staying, but she wanted a onetime thing, no attach, she was afraid to hate the guy if she learnt to know him, she had her disappointment with men, she had enough. _Yes, you are a modern woman who can do what she wants, and you wanted sex: nothing more._

* * *

><p>"Good morning sunshine!"<p>

The sun light hit her eyes, hard. Caroline was lying on her bed, enjoying few hours left to sleep, she was still dressed, too lazy to change when she arrived, she just fell on her bed and fell asleep. _Alone._

Bonnie opened the curtains and sat next to Caroline, a cup of delicious coffee in her hand. "I see you didn't sleep a lot, mmh?"

Caroline sat on the bed and took the cup, sipping as the hot beverage woke her up and burned her throat.

"Who was the guy who left with you?" Bonnie asked, wanting to know more. Actually she saw her leaving with a man, but she was too preoccupied with the hot bartender that she didn't bother to ask at the moment.

"I don't know." Caroline stated, putting her cup down and checking her clock. "Oh shit, I have to go I am going to be late!"

"Wait, young lady, you don't know him?" Bonnie repeated, frowning.

"I'll explain later, I have to leave for my interview!" Caroline stood up, pecking Bonnie's cheek and went to the bathroom. Knowing she won't have any information right now, Bonnie left, screaming "I hope so! Good luck girl!"

Caroline took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, put some make up, deodorant, and everything to be perfect for her interview, hiding any trace of her night, such as a hickey on her neck. She dressed to look professional, but not too much, because the journal she was going to – she hoped – work for, was untraditional, more into trends and mainstream, (Yes, she was going to work with a lot of hipsters), art, music and movies, but also politics, or news.

She left her flat ready as ever, whistling for a cab who never came. With a loud 'fuck', Caroline took her shoes off and put her sneakers on, a pair she kept in her bag in case of emergency, like this one, and she started running, taking the subway to arrive in time.

She arrived, sweaty but not late in front of the gigantic building, which welcomed a lot of the most read newspapers in New York, and she thought she couldn't do it. How the little small town girl could work here?

But she breathed, held her head high and entered the building, confident – at least, trying.

The inside was like the outside, shiny and big. Everything was clean and nothing was out of place, _well maybe you girl_. That what she thought when she saw people watching her with big eyes. Ok, she didn't have the time to change her shoes, she was wearing a gray pencil skirt and a white blouse with running shoes. _But I thought it was fashion? Ok maybe I am a little bit sweaty, tired and breathing loudly, but they never arrived late? _She detached her high ponytail, and took assured step toward the reception, where a brunette looked at her with a lifted eyebrow, clearly judging her. "How can I help you?"

"Hello, I have an interview for The Original magazine…"

"Floor 26" the brunette cut her off, handing her a 'guest' card, concentrating herself back on her work, not giving Caroline another glance.

"Thanks" _bitch_, Caroline answered, reaching for the elevators. The blonde entered one, and pushed the button. She checked her papers, trying to remember what to say, what her qualities are. _I am enthusiast, organized, punctual and passionate, and blablablah. _When she reached the 26th floor, she got out, and tried to walk with assurance toward another reception desk, behind it written elegantly 'The Original'.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A blonde girl said, this time with a smile.

"Hello", Caroline replied, smiling as well "I have an interview for a journalist position?"

"Yes of course, Caroline forbes, right? They are waiting for you, just go to the office in the back, the PA's boss will welcome you."

Caroline nodded and followed her instructions. She looked around her to see that people not really cared about her, they were deeply into their work, some running across the hall, some typing, all of that filled her with anxiety. She was becoming an adult now, with an adult job. _Remember, you are enthusiast, organized and punctual…_ "You are late." A brunette said to her when she entered the office. "Caroline Forbes? You are late, I had to pass some other candidates before you. Just sit here and wait until I call you" the girl said, rolling her eyes.

Caroline sat, not wanting to continue to talk to this woman, who succeeded the hard task to make Caroline hate her in 2 seconds with her pouty lips and attitude. She took her resume and read it, over and over again, suddenly forgetting everything about her. When she thought it was good to relax, her mind fluttered toward last night. Her mind occupied with immoral images. She uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them as she remembered, her arousal growing at the thoughts.

"Caroline Forbes." The blonde raised her head, and stood up, took a deep breath and entered the office.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."


End file.
